1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a healthcare footwear article, and more particularly to a healthcare shoe and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the increase of living standard of human beings, the demand for high quality footwear is also increasing. For example, people may want their shoes to have certain specific features, such as waterproof feature, wearproof feature, healthcare feature, and the likes. There exist many healthcare shoes all around the world, but the healthcare features of those shoes are usually accomplished by providing some sorts of medicine or complicated mechanical structure in the shoes. This leads to very high cost and selling price for these conventional healthcare shoes. Apart from high manufacturing cost and selling price, the circumstances in which these conventional healthcare shoes can be used tend to be very limited.
On the other hand, the conventional healthcare shoes mentioned above usually comprises an upper shoe body, a sole member, and an insole received in the upper shoe body. Conventionally, the insole is configured from materials which are stiff, hard and have little elasticity. These adverse properties make the wearers of the shoes very uncomfortable, especially when the wearers need to wear the shoes for an extended period of time.
As a result, there is a need to develop a healthcare footwear article, such as a healthcare shoe, which can resolve the above-mentioned problems.